We have successfully isolated a strain of hepatitis A virus in African green monkey kidney tissue culture, a cell substrate suitable for vaccine development. Growth of the agent in vitro has been characterized and attenuation for chimpanzees documented. The strain of virus appears to have considerable potential for vaccine development.